Reunion
by jboy44
Summary: After it left the Alien ship now owned by the Ancient family returns, For them it's only been a month, for everyone else it's been Five years. Now reunited let's see just how much has changed between the D-team in those five years.


Reese was outside the D-Lab locking the door and putting the closed sigh over it, " five years sense they have've been gone….. and the lab is finally closing I hope the new owners take care of it.

At that point she turned around and saw a rainbow flash and there was the space pirate ship landing and it opened and out ran Rex and his parents.

Rex looked confused as he looked to the confused Reese, "Wait where is everyone I thought we where returning to when we first left!?"

Reese adjusted her falling off glasses and said, "Explain this and I'll explain where everyone is."

Dr. Cretacia's adjusted her own glasses and said, " Well first when we got back we looked at the copy stones to see Seth removed the baby mode on purpose because he thought it was a waist of time… kill joy."

In a moment Ace Pairs and Chomp ran out and Dr. Ancient took it over, "but even with his pet Ace back Rex was depressed missing his friends in hind sight the three of us and zander should have stayed….. so we looked at the ship and found out the damage was just in the proportion and travel systems the power core was fine."

Cretacia then finished, "And we made machines that could travel in time just fine, it was the power we just need a power source , and being familiar with the alien tech…. we fixed it simple fixed the time travel systems around the working power system.….. in hind sight we should have looked at things closer… sorry. But then the four of us who want to return to the past got on and left." She was embarrassed as was her husband.

Reese crossed her arms "so everything we were told was thanks to kill joy and not checking things out first? That's right you guys be embarrassed! And also no one is here because your five years later! Wait I only see three of you who's number four?"

Rex's eyes widen, "Wait what?"

Dr. Ancient rubbed his chin, " looks like our familiarity with the alien tech isn't enough for glitch free. We're close enough and sometimes no pun indented that's all you can ask for! And three to one…"

In a moment Zander ran out with flowers and grabbed Reese hands but before he could open his mouth Reese pulled him into a kiss and kissed him for what seemed like an hour before letting him go leaving him love sick.

Reese smiled and said, "Ok now Max and Zoe are out with his younger sister….. well techncoally step sister."

Rex blinked in shock and said, "Wait Aki and Spike divorced!?"

Reese sighed and pulled out her phone and said, "We wishes! Max and family where in the car when a drunk drive crashed into them, Aki walked out unscared… Max walked away short an eye…. And Spike didn't leave it at all…."

Rex's eyes widen as Reese showed them a picture of Max at thirteen in the hospital looking sad with bandages over the left side of his face, crying as a crying Zoe hugged him.

Cretacia looked pale and hugged Rex, " Well that's a nightmare for a mom!"

Dr. Ancient shivered as he said, " I hope his new step dad is a nice guy!"

Reese blinked before saying, "… Aki after Spike died said she would never love another man... so she didn't!"

Zander then blinked in confusion , "but wait my cheery pie you said he had a step sister….OW….. I get it! He has a step mom!"

Rex blinked and his face turned into a smirk as he said.," … Go on." in a moment He felt a whack on the back of his head " Ouch!" he then rubbed the back of his head.

Cretacia then crossed her arms, "That's not nice son. They are people!"

Reese then changed the phone to a picture of Aki in a wedding Dress next to another woman in a wedding dress this woman had dark Skin, black eyes, and black hair and she and Aki where holding eachother happily. "

while a little girl who looked like the daughter of the other woman smiled happily in a pink dress.

next to Max who looked thirteen in a tuxedo blushing as a thirteen year old zoe who was in a bright green dress was hugging his arm holding flowers.

Reese then said, "That's Rose and her daughter Lilly I still can't believe my little sister caught both of the bouquets!"

she then put her phone away and said, "anyway Lilly is turning 12 and it's a costume party so they are costume shopping!" She then turned and grabbed Zander and said, " Now I'm taking Zander to my apartment! And you won't see us for a week! So try not to need us!"

Zander was red as Reese drug him along saying " come along! You have five years of work to do boyfriend!"

Meanwhile in a costume store.

there was a Guy leaning against a wall one visible purple eye, dark brown hair that was messy with an emo flap hiding the left side of his face but a scar was on that side was clearly visible on his check.

he was dressed in a white shirt Black jacket, black jeans with a chain belt, and black boats the D-team badge was hanging on a necklace showing this was the now seventeen Max

Next to him holding a bag was a girl with long pink hair that reached her back she had purple eyes. She on a yellow sun dress with a black bow short sleeve jean jacket on, she also had on green boats.

she smiled and kissed Max for a second before saying, "Come on Max Smile! I mean I know you have mixed feelings about this day, because it's the anniversary of something good and something bad! But please I don't look so sad

Max rolled his eye as he said, "Zoe my dear girlfriend of four years….I think I'm seeing things!" he then point making Zoe turn and see what looked like a still twelve Rex, with Ace Chomp and pairs behind him.

Zoe gasped and said, "Not possible!" in a moment Chomp tackled Max knocking him over and biting his nose as Max yelled "YEP IT'S REAL! DOWN CHOMP! DOWN!"

Rex's eyes widen as he looked up and down Zoe muttering unable to speak.

Zoe giggled and put a hand on her hip, " I know the only measurement Reese beats me at is height!"

Max then got up rubbing his nose, " yes and…. Why does chomp do that? I thought he was a plant eater!"

in a moment a little girl with dark skin dark eyes and dark black hair walked out in a pink princess dress and looked down to see three baby dinosaurs with made the store owner say " No dogs allowed!"

the girl Lily gasped, "big brother's stories are true!... and wait how can people think they are dogs? What kind of dog has horns or walks on only two legs?"

Max then said, "I know right? Looking back it raises some questions on humanity's intelligent regarding is it a case of making one's self believe something more understandable instead of the truth or if our species isn't as intelligent as we think. Now Rex take the ;Dogs; outside while we pay for my sisters costume and find one yourself."

Later on while walking down the street Lilly was hugging and petting chomp, she was out of the costume and was now in a yellow long sleeve sweater and ankle length blue skirt and white shoes.

Lilly was smiling, " I'm petting a dinosaur this is the best birthday ever!" She then looked to rex and blush witch triggered Max to Shoot Rex a one eye death glare.

Rex looked at Max to him he saw fire in Max's eyes and flames around him making him shake and shiver. Till the flames went out when Zoe grabbed Max's arm.

Zoe then said, "Max calm down…. Honestly most you do that every time Lilly gets a crush I mean at this rate she will never have a first date."

Max looked to his girlfriend, "you ever think that's what I'm shooting for?" Zoe just rolled her eyes as they walked into the door to max's home.

In a moment Aki walked in and gasped, "Rex! Your back!"

Than form upstairs a lady's voice called, " Honey have you see my skull ear rings I haven't' been able to find them sense last date night!

that is when Rose walked down in a white tank top black short shorts purple stockings and black boats she then saw the baby dinosaurs and said, "Well now… I be dammed! Dinosaurs….I mean I believed the stories because I know when Aki lies, but still…. Please tell me there are house broken!?"

Max smiled clearly struggling to hold a laugh. Zoe rolled her eyes and said, " Really Max? really?"

Aki then cleared her throat and said, "Rex…. Where are your parents?"

Rex then rubbed his chin and said, "they said they had one last thing to do to, on the time machine!"

Doctor Ancient then knocked on the door, " and were done! Can we come in?"

Rose crossed her arms then said, "wipe your feet I just vacuumed the carpet!"

in a moment the couple form the future walked in and Cretacia was holding a bag and said, "yes we where getting the new clone stones we made for keeping the dinosaurs small, and then removing everything important form the machine into an old at least to us van we brought with us, then setting the travel to the middle of the ocean to harmlessly self-destruct over water."

Everyone then gasped and said, "SAY WHAT?"

Doctor Ancient crossed his arms and said, "Are you really shocked? I mean look what time travel did to us. It lead to us losing our son as a baby, making us and him perfect strangers to eachother! Then it got us kidnapped, then finally it made our son horrible depressed to be stuck in the completely alien environment that was supposed to be his child hood home. It's been nothing but trouble!"

Cretacia then added, " It's been nothing but trouble for us! We were in the future for only a month and the first thing we did when we got home was look at Rex Baby picture and cry over all the moments we missed thanks to time travel! It's too dangerous! It's to big a risk, and the coast for it was our son's childhood! A price to dam high to be worth anything good it could have possible done!"

Rose crossed her arms and said, "You know that's the first thing I thought when I heard the story….. Glad you realized it! I'm Rose nice to meet you!"

Cretacia shock her hand and said, "thanks I like you already Miss Rose."

Later in the Max's family's backyard the party was going on.

Aki was dressed in a black skirt, black skirt, black cape with red inside and a popped caller, black knee length skirt and black high heels she was hugging Rose.

Rose herself was dressed in a ripped white shirt, ripped jeans and wearing fake claws wolf ears and tail Rose was blushing as she said, "Darling….. control yourself!"

Aki smiled showing her fake fangs as she kissed her wife and said, "Why darling I'm just getting in to character" she then start nibbling on Rose's neck making her blush.

Elsewhere.

Rex was happily seeing his birthparents and his foster dad all In the same cartoonish raptor costume that didn't cover their face, the three were talking happily getting along.

Rex smiled as he adjusted the helmet of his knight costume. Then Lily walked up in her pink princess dress complete with crown and white gloves and she held out her hand, "sir. Knight care to dance with the birthday girl?"

Rex was red as he held out his hand and Lilly took it and they start to dance.

which Triggered a growl form Max. Who was dressed in a red suit, the shirt and jacket unbutton to show his abs and muscles, the jacket had fake bat wings and he had fake red horns on his head.

he was about to walk to them but someone stopped him.

he then turned to see Zoe who was in a white tunic, and a heart shaped cleavage window it had a golden belt around it making it look like a low cut dress, it had fake white wings on the back. She also had on golden colored sandals and a fake halo on her head.

Zoe made him look at her, " you let your little sister have her birthday dance slash first romance Max If Rex brakes her heart then you get to beat him up! In the mean time look at me your girlfriend, and the this outfit!

Max was red as he put his hands on her hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck, he smirked and said, " How could I not look at you, when you're in that outfit dear."

Zoe smiled and said, "Sweet talker!" she then kissed him deeply as they danced side to side with the music.

Dr. Own looked at the red Rex dancing with Lilly, "oh first relationship." He smiled, " He's growing up so fast."

Dr. Ancient then teared up as he said "A lot faster for me and my wife sadly."

Dr. Cretacia was looking around in a panic, " camera camera! I need a camera! Why did we all three have to pic the same pocketless costume!" She then ran off looking for a camera

in the corner Ace Pairs and chomp where doing a silly little dance happily.

Max and Zoe Broke there kiss as Zoe said, " I love you Max"

Max smiled and said, " I love you too zoe!... but I'm still giving Rex a good threatening talk after this!"

Zoe giggled and said, " you're lucky I find this over protective brother thing is cute on you!" She then smiled and kissed his nose and said. "Well it took five years but looks like our adventure finally got it's happy ending."

Max laughed and said, " Not yet Zoe! Don't' you know the greatest Adventure is love and life! So form what I'm seeing this is just the start."

Zoe then laid her head on his Chest and smiled, " And there's the wide eyed optimum I've missed so much."

Max smiled as he kissed her head and held her close, " and I know for sure it's just the beginning for us my love! " the two then kissed once again.

Dr. Cretacia then showed up with a disposable camera and quickly took a picture of Lilly giving Rex and kiss on the check making him turn bright red and the mother jumped for joy. "YES! Finally got a picture of one of my son's firsts!"

The End!


End file.
